


Octopussy

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Gross Breylo [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding, Breylodar - Freeform, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious Consent, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hentai, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Octopi & Squid, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rey Has Tentacles, Sea Monsters, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tentacles Have Sex Goo, Vaginal Sex, actually scratch that, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: Three brothers at the beach plus one horny sea monster equals a lot of holes being filled.





	Octopussy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard/gifts).



> I don’t know.  
> [Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard/pseuds/Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard) prompted this ridiculousness and I am not one to turn down a challenge— even if it turns out as silly as this.  
> (P.S. If you aren’t reading [The List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526372/chapters/38712320), you should be.)  
> Here we go. Don’t @ me. I know what this is. 😂

* * *

 

“ _Ben_ ,” Kylo shouts. “You’re too far out! I’m not coming in after you if you fucking drown.”

Ben rolls his eyes, flipping to his back and floating on the surface of the water. “Fuck off.”

Kylo snorts as he settles back under the umbrella, pushing his sunglasses back up his nose and closing his eyes. This is their third day at the beach, taking a short break after graduation before they start job hunting. They drove out a little farther today, not wanting to deal with the miniscule crowds they'd seen on the semi-private beach in the days leading up to this one.

None of them were too keen on splitting up, but having each studied in different fields they were left with little choice. The triplets have been inseparable since birth, clinging to each other above all else over the years. Even though they are different, they have found that there is nothing that can tear them apart.

Matt sits nearby, his nose in some book as he struggles to keep his glasses aloft for the gathering sweat that is coating the long ridge. He is having a hard time of it, frowning deeply as he continues to push the metal band back to its rightful position over and over.

“You know,” Kylo smirks. “If you would come back under the umbrella you wouldn’t be sweating like a damned pig.”

“I’m trying to get a tan,” Matt remarks flippantly.

“The only thing you’re getting is burnt, asshole,” Kylo laughs. “Face it. You’re pasty.”

“Fuck off, Kylo.”

Kylo grins. Maybe they aren’t so different after all.

Ben shrieks in the water, and Kylo leans up on his elbows to peek out at him. Ben is floating, his arms wading in the water as he looks around himself frantically— in search of _something._

Matt looks up from his book in concern. _“_ What’s wrong?”

“Dude, something just touched my _leg_ ,” Ben all but shouts.

Kylo raises an eyebrow, lifting his sunglasses to get a better look at his frazzled brother. “What?”

“ _Something just touched my fucking leg!”_

 _“_ You’re probably just imagining it,” Kylo sighs. “I’m sure there’s nothing— _Ben!_ ”

He watches as Ben is pulled under, disappearing beneath the surface of the tiny lagoon in which they’re all tucked away. Kylo panics, shooting to his feet and scrambling into the water. There is no one around for _miles,_ and if Ben is hurt there will be no helping him.

He hears Matt just behind him, splashing into the surf just as Kylo dives under. He barrels towards the point he saw Ben disappear, his eyes stinging as he searches the water. He thinks he catches a glimpse of Ben’s dark hair a good three feet down, and he kicks towards the dark patch in the blue water. He reaches for what he thinks is Ben’s hand, dragging him upwards to the surface as they both come up sputtering.

Ben is beside himself, coughing up a spray of water and shouting nonsensical curses as Kylo starts to pull him to shore. Ben is kicking, trying his best to aid their retreat but only making things worse.

“ _Ben._ Will you stop that? You’re really fucking up my rescue mission here.”

Matt is floating just a yard away, waiting for them to reach him even as Ben finds his voice. “ _Kylo._ There’s something— there’s something in the fucking _water.”_

Kylo shakes his head. “You’re delusional. You probably got your foot caught in some seaweed or some shit.”

“ _No,”_ he argues vehemently. “I’m telling you, there’s something—”

Ben doesn’t finish his thought, cut off by a sharp cry from Matt, and when they turn to look at him, they find their brother’s finger pointed just behind them, his eyes wide. Kylo paddles in a circle to take a look, his mouth falling open at what he finds.

A dark mass of hair floats around her temples like a halo, and two wide, curious, hazel eyes rest just over the surface of the water, peering out at them.

“Is that a girl?” Matt shouts.

“I… think so?” Kylo is confused as to what she’s doing out here, or how she even got here without them noticing. He directs his attention to her fully to address her. “Hey, you alright?”

She drifts upwards just slightly, a full mouth coming into view that is turned upwards in a coy smile. She’s very… pretty, Kylo notices. She continues upwards, and it is then Kylo notices the twin rows of three flapping gashes on either side of her neck. Are those— _gills_?

“Are those fucking _tentacles?”_ Ben shrieks _._

Kylo notices then what has Ben so riled, seeing the slick tendrils creeping out of the water behind her to curl over her shoulders. His eyes go wide, and suddenly he cannot get out of the water fast enough.

“Matt,” he says as quietly as he can manage without causing this odd creature panic. “Get out of the fucking water.”

* * *

Matt can only gape at the scene before him, watching the strange creature hovering in the water only a few feet from his brothers. Ben is losing his fucking mind, clawing at Kylo’s back and almost forcing Kylo under the water with his frantic movements.

“Guys, you’ve got to _move!”_

Matt notices that the creature has begun to glide towards his brothers, and he instinctively swims towards them. Ben slips from Kylo’s back, flailing in the water, and the creature takes advantage, closing the distance between them in a flash and wrapping one of those slimy appendages that sprout from her back around Ben’s forearm. She pulls him to her, more tentacles shooting out of the water and wrapping around Ben’s shoulders to squeeze him tight.

Ben is shrieking like a girl at this point, scrambling in her hold as her arms (because apparently she has arms too) wrap around him as well. Her lips fall to his throat, mouthing down the stretch of skin and settling at the bend of his shoulder. She inhales deeply, a tongue that seems far longer than is normal snaking out to taste the skin there.

Matt watches in horror as she extends her jaw, sharp teeth extruding as she latches onto Ben’s shoulder. Ben cries out in shock, his eyes rolling back in his head as the creature suckles at his skin.

Kylo seems to be shaken from his stupor then, paddling towards Ben and the creature. She lets out growl, unattaching from Ben to glide backwards against a rock formation that protrudes from the surface. She holds Ben close, one slippery tentacle shooting out to clutch Kylo’s arm as she reels him in too.

Kylo yelps, the tentacle wrapping around him thoroughly and holding him close even as the creature’s arms remain tightly encircled around Ben. Kylo thrashes in her hold, and she just smiles, flicking out her tongue to taste the side of Ben’s face. Ben’s eyes roll back in his head, his mouth hanging open and a low moan tearing from his throat.

_What the fuck?_

A tentacle is climbing up Kylo’s chest, curling over his chin and poking into his mouth to fill it. Kylo looks surprised at first, his eyes going wide as the appendage curls into his mouth so deep that Kylo gags slightly. Matt isn’t sure what coats the slimy tendril, but soon Kylo is moaning as well, going slack in her hold as she pulls them both close.

Matt is dumbstruck, watching helplessly as she begins to glide backwards into an alcove of the rocks, disappearing in the dark, and Matt realizes there must be a small cave there. He swims after them in a rush, desperate to reach them before she hurts them, or _worse— eats them._

He reaches the alcove where he saw them disappear, pushing his blonde hair out of his face and securing his glasses before diving under. Feeling around, he touches the opening in which he assumes they’ve passed through, ducking to swim through it quickly and coming up sputtering on the other side.

The first thing he notices is the low ceilings of this small cave that he’s stumbled into, dim light sneaking in through patches in the roof of it that let in tiny amounts of sunlight from outside. There is a bed of rock off to the side, and it is _this_ that really draws his attention.

The creature has hoisted Ben and Kylo up onto the rock, suspended halfway in the water. She straddles Ben, licking at his throat as one of her tentacles is snaking into Kylo’s swim trunks

He notices then that she is _very_ naked and most assuredly _very_ female in all the ways that count. Small breasts are pressed against Ben’s chest, and from this angle he can see a shapely ass resting over Ben’s thighs. She would be… actually kind of hot… if it weren’t for those _tentacles_ sprouting from her back like some sort of sea dwelling spider.

His brothers are moaning, and Matt can see that both of them are incredibly hard, their swim trunks tented as they both squirm on the ground. Matt isn’t sure what she’s done to them— but he can’t even tell at this point if it’s torture or not.

She notices him then, turning and giving him a leering grin as she reaches out a hand. She curls her fingers in a _come hither_ motion, gesturing that he join them. In the gloom of the cave her eyes glow slightly, their hazel depths turning a fluorescent sea-green, and Matt suddenly feels compelled to obey.

She opens her mouth, some sound pouring from it like a siren song, and Matt finds himself swimming towards her without thought. When he reaches her, a tentacle brushes against his chest, and he is shocked by how _warm_ it is despite the cool water not the cave. She turns back to Ben, leaning to taste him again.

The tentacle pushes its way into Matt’s mouth, emitting some thick liquid that makes him go hot all over. It’s bitter, making him cringe as it slides down his throat, but as it exudes from the wet tendril he feels the acrid taste dissolve into something more pleasant. He feels blood rushing to his cock, and the last thing he notices before he loses all sense is a barcode on the back of her neck— some sequence of numbers just underneath followed by one word.

_Rey._

* * *

_God, my dick hurts._

It’s the one thought racing through Ben’s brain. Not the sort of pain like when a stray soccer ball catches him in the nuts— no, more like every drop of blood in his body has flooded south, filling his cock to a point of pain that _begs_ for release.

He moans, the sound needy and unlike him as this hot monster grinds down on his lap and sucks at his throat. She’s very attached to his throat for some reason, her tongue lapping at the place where she’s bitten him over and over. He can feels her nipples jutting against his chest, rubbing them against his skin as she wriggles against him.

It’s _torture._

He can hear his brothers now, both in a similar state as they writhe on the rocks, her tentacles jammed into their shorts and assumedly wrapped around their cocks.

He can hear this thing’s voice pouring out of her like some sort of fucked up _Little Mermaid_ scenario, but the teeth he felt sink into his shoulder before were far from Disney. Not to mention the fact that she’s grinding into his cock like it’s her goddamn job.

_Fuck._

She’s really good at that.

His head feels like it’s still underwater, murky and heavy, and he finds it hard to focus. He hears a sharp moan beside him, letting his head loll to the side to see Kylo curled into himself, his chest heaving with effort as the tentacle tears his shorts away.

“ _K-Kylo,”_ Ben rasps.

Kylo doesn’t seem to be able to hear him. Whatever she gave his brothers through those tentacles seems to be a lot more potent than her bite. Although, her bite is doing a hell of a job on its own because _god, does his fucking dick hurt._

For that matter she seems to be paying special attention to Ben— giving him _special care._ He feels her hands at his swim trunks, tearing them away as if they are nothing, and then her hands are on his cock, sliding her palms down his length as she purrs in content.

She rocks against him, and he feels a very female, very _wet_ core brushing against him, and he moans as she lets him slide between her folds. At this point he can’t even decide if he is terrified or just plain _turned on._

She lifts up, humming as she hovers over the head of his cock, sliding down over his length to take him inside slowly. Ben lets out a guttural cry, her slick channel a welcome relief to his aching cock.

This is heaven. This is _ecstasy._ There’s no other way to describe what is happening. That’s what Ben thinks.

...and that’s when he feels a tentacle prodding below, snaking between his ass cheeks to poke at his entrance. His eyes go wide, the she-creature impaling herself on him fully just as the tip of her slithery tendril pokes inside him.

_What. The. Fuck._

* * *

When Kylo presses through the murky haze that has held him captive, he first notices that he is in a cave. He doesn’t even know how he got here. It’s mostly dark, only tiny bits of light leaking from the ceiling and making it hard to see. None of this matters though.

The only thing that _does_ matter is— _there’s a fucking tentacle wedged up his ass._

He squirms, trying to escape but it only plunges further, squishy and hot and _filling him_ in a way he hadn’t thought possible. Whatever slick liquid coating it has the same effect _there_ as it had in his mouth, heating his insides in a way that is _beyond_ pleasant.

He sees Matt in a similar predicament, perched on his hands and knees as one pulsing vine flexes inside him, another wrapped around his cock to stroke it. Matt’s face falls to the rock, his ass in the air as he pushes back against it. It is Ben that takes the brunt though, or well— Kylo _calls_ it the brunt. The lady thing rocks herself on his cock, her head thrown back in ecstasy as another tentacle has Ben in the same predicament as the rest of them.

Kylo thinks it’s the tentacle goo talking, but he can’t deny that it’s… _hot_. It’s straight up hentai nonsense… but fuck it is _hot._ She turns to look at him, grinning to show off those sharp teeth, and he feels her tentacle pull out of him quickly. He gasps at its sudden loss, but is barely afforded a moment to recover before it wraps around his middle, pulling him to her. It plops him down just behind her, Kylo straddling Ben’s legs and pressed up against her back.

Her hand curls around her, carding through the wet tresses of his hair and fisting it tight. He feels the fucking tentacle snaking behind to slide over his dick, coating it in that slick substance it secretes as she bends to expose her ass to him.

_Does she…?_

The sticky tendril presses at his back, urging him forward just as another snakes into his mouth to feed him more weird goo. His eyes roll back into his head and suddenly he forgets what his reservations even were. He nudges against the tight entrance, aided by the slippery coating of her tentacle and slipping inside fairly easily.

He moans as he fills hers, her ass _so tight_ — made even tighter by Ben’s cock still buried deep which she continues to ride. Kylo thrusts into her instinctively, falling back into some sort of lust filled hazed that he can’t escape. He can already feel her prodding at his ass again, and he is ashamed to say he isn’t entirely repulsed by it.

Through his half-lidded gaze, he notices some marking at the back of her neck, a barcode and numbers and only one word.

_Rey._

* * *

Matt can’t believe he’s being fucked by a goddamn tentacle.

What’s more— he can’t believe how much he _likes_ it.

There’s another wrapped firmly around his cock, slithering over his length and gripping it as tiny _suckers_ pull at the skin there. It’s fucking _mind-blowing._

This was definitely not how he saw this day going.

The goo she fed him seems to be losing its effect somewhat, and he turns to notice for the first time that his brothers are both simultaneously fucking this thing.

_Well, that’s a development._

She catches him watching, rocking down onto both of his brother’s cocks and purring slightly. Her eyes are normal now, and Matt wonders if they only turn bright for some sort of compulsion technique. She smiles at him, an eerily happy expression for someone with such sharp teeth, and he feels her sliding out of his body with an obscene suctioning sound.

She uses four out of what he counts as eight tentacles to pull him to his feet, dragging him closer until he is standing over Ben’s head. Ben doesn’t seem to notice, his eyes promptly shut tight, his mouth parted in quiet ecstasy as he thrusts up into the creature— or _Rey,_ he supposes.

He does not know if this is actually her name, but it makes him feel slightly better to think of her this way rather than thinking of her as just a _creature._

As if there is much that can make this weirdness any better.

Her hands are on his thighs, smiling up at him almost sweetly as two sticky tendrils curl over his hips. He idly recognizes that she is searching for his ass again, but her mouth is leaning in to hover near his cock, and all he can think of in that moment is how nervous it makes him to have those teeth anywhere near his dick.

Her tongue swipes out then— her very _long_ tongue— and he forgets everything that had made him wary. She wraps the slithery organ around his cock like a damned snake, squeezing and twisting as she pulls him into her mouth. _Fuck._ She definitely knows how to mind her teeth.

She moans around his length, still rocking her body onto his brothers rutting bodies feverishly as if she cannot get enough. He feels the entry of her tentacle just as she hollows her cheeks, and then another creeping into his mouth as if to subdue him.

He feels the gush of horny juice just before he feels himself entering some sort of frenzy… and then he feels _nothing_ except her mouth and her freaky ass appendages as they fill him.

* * *

Ben thinks he might be able to hear her now. Either that or he’s going crazy. There’s a voice in his head that isn’t his own— soft and musical as it purrs deep in his mind. He can’t quite make out the words— some chanting of possessive sentences that all boil down to _mine_ and _yes_ and _more_ that waft through his consciousness, and idly he wonders if this thing is going to kill them.

Death by fucking seems a decent way to go he supposes, given the choice.

 _God,_ she’s so fucking tight. He has a passing thought that she probably thinks _he’s_ so fucking tight too— since her damned tentacle is still rooting around in his ass like it’s hunting for treasure and _oh_ does it feel so much better than he could have ever imagined.

He noticed a short while ago that Kylo is straddling his legs, and when the she-devil clenches around his cock he can _feel_ his brother thrusting into her ass. When he looks up he sees Matt, and _Jesus Christ_ this is not how he saw this day going.

He feels his balls drawing up in pleasure as she grinds down onto him, and if her moans muted by Matt’s cock in her mouth are any indication— she’s close too.

 _Fuck—_ he hopes this isn’t some sort of sick praying mantis situation and she isn’t going to bite their heads off when she’s done.

He feels another _motherfucking_ tentacle creeping over his jaw, and he knows she is intent on putting him into another sex stupor. He shuts his mouth tight, wanting to maintain some semblance of coherence just in case she _is_ planning on biting their heads off after. He hears her growl, and distantly in his mind he thinks he hears something that sounds like a pouty whine.

Ben is trying to hold out in case these are his last moments— but then she is clenching around him just as Kylo thrusts into her, and the warmth around his cock is so tight that he almost screams. He manages to keep his mouth shut as he comes deep inside her, even if a guttural sound resonates deep in his chest, echoing in the small space of the cavern.

Shortly after he hears his brothers follow, their own cries muffled by the thick appendages still crammed into their mouths, but the overage of fluids dripping onto Ben’s body ( _gross)_ is evidence enough. He feels this lady monster trembling around him, recognizing that she seems to have gotten hers as well, and he wonders if this is the moment where she’ll eat them.

Her eyes are closed now, shut tight in ecstasy, her head thrown back and her mouth open. When she finally tilts forward, her face leveling with his, she opens her eyes.

He is surprised to find a satisfied smile on her mouth, and even _more_ surprised when she withdraws all of her tentacles from their respective holes, allowing her to curl into him as the slick tendrils wrap around him like a blanket.

_She’s purring._

Curled up on his chest like a satisfied kitten, and his brothers dizzily fall to the ground to lay in some sort of satiated stupor. Ben can do nothing but lie there, and all he can think is that he’s at least grateful that she didn’t eat them. Post-sex affection is worlds better than getting your head bitten off.

* * *

Kylo comes to with a pounding in his head, sitting up too quickly as he takes in the pile of bodies on the cavern ledge. Matt is still zonked out on the ground, and Ben is trapped beneath a sleeping… _Rey?_ He isn’t sure if this is  her name but he reckons it’s better than _monster_.

She’s wrapped around Ben like a koala, nuzzling his chest in sleep as she keeps him tight against her with her tentacles. Kylo stands shakily, his legs still wobbly from what he’s just experienced, and slowly moves closer to his trapped brother.

Kylo kneels next to them, taking in a wide-eyed Ben. “I can… I can try to get her off you.”

Ben shakes his head minutely. “No… don’t. You’ll upset her.”

Kylo cocks his head. “And?”

“I don’t— I don’t think she’s so bad.”

“Oh God, Ben. She’s got fucking _tentacles.”_

Ben glares up at him. “Didn’t see you complaining.”

“What the fuck? You aren’t some virgin after their first lay. This is loads different.”

“I _know_ that— listen. I can… well, I— _she’s dreaming.”_

 _“_ So?”

“I can _see_ them.”

“That’s fucking weird. Why?”

“I don’t know! Maybe because she bit me? I just… I keep getting flashes of some lab somewhere. I think they kept her in a cage. Did things to her. She was so scared.”

“And the first thing she does after busting out is look for some action?”

“She’s— well, I _think_ —” Ben swallows before continuing. “I think she’s in some sort of heat.”

“Like a dog?”

“I mean, yeah? I guess? I just know our faces keep drifting through her dreams along with one word. _Mate.”_

Kylo grimaces, that being the _last_ thing he could have imagined as an explanation for this craziness.

“Well…” he sighs. “Fuck.”

* * *

“Matt,” someone says. “Matt, wake _up.”_

Matt’s eyes flutter open, realizing that it is Kylo shaking him incessantly. He looks around, remembering all at once where he is and what happened, and he shoots up in a panic.

“ _Easy,”_ Kylo urges gently. “It’s okay.”

Matt’s eyes dart around, not knowing how much time has passed. He notices Ben sitting nearby, _Rey_ perched in his lap, wrapped around him as her tentacles press at his face idly. She looks like a damned pet.

“Are you guys alright?”

Kylo nods. “We’re fine. She’s not—” he glances back at his brother and Rey, and Matt notices then Kylo is now sporting a bite mark that is identical to Ben’s at the bend in his shoulder. “She’s not so bad.”

“Oh, God. She’s planted eggs in your brain or something.”

“No, _no,”_ Kylo argues _._ “Nothing like that.”

Matt reels as his brother looks at him expectantly, as if _he_ is being difficult. He stares at Kylo’s outstretched hand, finally taking it warily as Kylo pulls him to his feet. Kylo proceeds to “explain” everything, some psychedelic dream sharing bullshit that Ben seems to have experienced. By the time he is done, Matt is thoroughly flustered, realizing his brothers have been stupefied by some octopussy and are now trying to get him in on the gig.

He looks between Kylo and Ben, and then to Rey, who is still grinning contently as she snuggles into Ben.

“So she’s… trying to mate.”

Kylo nods. “Apparently.”

Matt grimaces at Ben. “She’s taken a real liking to you.”

Ben shrugs, a tentacle poking at his lip insistently even as he gently bats it away. “Looks that way. She likes you too. All of us. Let her bite you. So you can hear her.”

“No way I’m letting her get those teeth on me.”

Kylo rolls his eyes. “Oh, but you were perfectly fine getting her mouth around your dick.”

“That was— she _sexified_ me with her tentacle goo!”

 _“_ She was just trying to make sure you enjoyed it.”

Matt can’t believe it. They are _defending_ her. She has them wrapped around her… well, _one_ of her slithery appendages. Kylo continues to look at Matt expectantly, pleading with him to trust him. When he looks at Rey, she is staring at him with those big eyes, smiling happily like a sated puppy. She opens her mouth, that strange musical sound coming out of it, and Ben nods at her as she moves from his lap.

“It’s okay, Matt,” Ben assures him. “We’re going to take her home. She won’t hurt us.”

Matt watches in slight panic as she walks towards him, frozen as she comes to stand just in front of him, her tentacles snaking out to tether his neck and pull him down. His mind is screaming at him to escape, but his body remains petrified, leaving him a spectator to his own fate as she nuzzles against his neck.

Matt’s eyes meet Kylo’s over her shoulder, and he swallows heavily. “We’re going to need a bigger bathtub.”

Then her teeth come down.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

Ben steps into the house, shucking off his shoes and leaving them at the door before striding inside. Kylo is sitting at the kitchen table, eating an apple and doing a crossword. He looks up as Ben enters, nodding slightly.

“Where’s Matt?” Ben wonders.

“Out back.”

“How is she?”

Kylo shrugs. “About the same. She’s learned a few more words.”

“That’s something at least. Maybe one day she can go out.”

Kylo scoffs. “Good luck finding a shirt that will cover her up appropriately.”

Ben can’t argue with that. Besides, Rey has never given any indication that she wants to leave. They’d bought this house weeks after their encounter with her at the beach, cashing in all their graduation money and even hitting up their parents for a loan.

Han and Leia had been confused when their sons had suddenly decided they wanted to move out to the country, but when the boys explained they just needed to get away from the city life, their parents hadn’t questioned it too much.

They found the perfect place, tucked away at the end of a winding road with trees all around in the middle of nowhere. An old pool sits out back, and they installed a state-of-the-art salt system along with a heating mechanism to keep the water warm. Rey can spend copious amounts of time out of the water, but she always has to return after enough time passed.

Ben finds Matt out by the pool, his legs dangling in the water as Rey makes lazy backstrokes on the surface. Her string bikini they insist she wear for their own sanity is firmly in place this time— although she has a habit of shirking it off because she says it bothers her.

She perks up when she sees him, swimming to the edge as a tentacle pokes out of the water to touch his ankle lovingly.

“ _Ben.”_

Her voice is just as airy and light as it had been before she’d learned some English, and Ben likes the way it sounds.

“Hey, Rey. Have a good day?”

She shrugs. “Learned of baseball.”

Ben frowns. Definitely Kylo’s doing. He crouches on his heels, petting her hair in a way he knows she likes. “And how is everything _else?”_

Rey grins as she paddles backward, her hand falling to her rounded belly. “Good.”

He has no idea what this kid will even look like, or how in the fuck they’re going to deliver it themselves when the time comes, but it still makes him oddly happy to see her so content with what he’s pretty sure might be his kid. It’s not certain, as he wasn’t the only one to have her during her weird heat when they’d first met, but being the first one… he likes to think so.

“Mom’s coming to visit,” Matt sighs.

“Shit.”

“Exactly.”

“I mean… it was inevitable really. I’m surprised we’ve held her off this long.”

Kylo appears at the back door then, shuffling outside to sling into one of the lawn chairs by the pool. “What are we even going to tell her?”

Ben thinks on this, looking at their happy little mate who’s resumed her backstrokes, finally shaking his head. He smiles, not worried in the slightest. His mom has always been fairly… liberal.

  
“Well,” Ben chuckles. “She always _did_ say she wanted us to settle down.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
